


The cutest idol! (HB KASUMIN!)

by Nekuro_chan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Declarations Of Love, Love, Other, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekuro_chan/pseuds/Nekuro_chan
Summary: A very short story I made for Kasumin´s birthday in which you are her neighbor and give her a birthday present while asking her to go out with you. It´s a non gender story so feel free to enjoy in any way.HAPPY BIRTHDAY KASUMIN! 23/01/2021
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The cutest idol! (HB KASUMIN!)

Everything was ready, you had been preparing for this day ever since you fell in love, when you saw her perform for the first time. Her cuteness, her radiance, she had stolen your heart and there was nothing you could do about it. Or maybe… there was. You were still a little nervous for the idea of giving her a birthday present because, despite being neighbors, you had never introduced each other… what would she think? That you were some kind of creepy stalker? “Maybe it wasn´t a good idea after all”, you thought while blushing…

But then you shook your head.

“No! I´m going to do it, I´ve been waiting so long, this is my chance”.

You put on your school uniform and waited for that beautiful girl to come out. You were nervous, you´re hands all sweaty, worried you might ruin it, constantly checking if your hair was ok, if you weren´t smiling too weirdly, you felt like your heart was going to come out of your chess. And then… there she was.

―E-excuse me… ―you whispered, shily and blushed.

But she didn´t hear you.

―Kasumi-san!

The girl turned around, confused.

―Ah? Who are you?

It was way easier to deal with this situation on your head than in real life, but you had to do it, it was now or never.

―Uhm… we… we are neighbors.

Then you bowed being all red and lent her your present.

―I´m a huge fan, Kasumin! I knew today was your birthday so… p-please accept this.

She gave to you that shiny smile which made your world go round and accepted the gift.

―Nice to meet you! Thank you so much for the present ―she said while taking it.

―You can… unwrap it if you want ―you told her, still pretty nervous.

She unwrapped the present to find a basket full of sweets and a small paper heart. She took her hand to her heart and blushed a little.

―Y-you did all this for Kasumin?!

You nodded and she laughed with a cute wink.

―Well, in that case, there´s no way I can enjoy this all on my own, is there? Here.

She took one of the candies, unwrapped it and put it near your mouth, but you were too nervous to even move, all your efforts were put on hiding the fact that your hands were shaking.

―W-what are you waiting for? Eat the candy before I realize of how awkward this really is! ―she yelled, blushing ―a-after all, a such good fun as you deserves to be fed by cutie queen Kasumin.

You closed your eyes and opened your mouth, getting closer to her hand, which gave you the sweet in a gently way,

Kasumi´s phone rang.

―Oh, it´s Shizuku, I have to go… thank you so much for the sweets! I have to tell everyone in the idol club about you! <3

This comment made you blush even more but there was one last thing you had to say.

―Wait! There´s… there´s something… they just opened this new bakery downtown… want to go check it out? I´m sorry, it´s just you´re so cute and charming and I want to get to know you even more!

She blushed, moving her feet, but then winked at you with a big smile.

―So, you want to know more about the cutest idol? Good, I guess we can have a one to one idol-fan experience.

―I-Is that a yes?

―Of course it is, dummy! ―she laughed ―meet me on Saturday, eleven o´clock and I will also have a gift for your sweet face. Although it´s not sweeter than mine, tee-hee!

Kasumi said goodbye and left you, it was time to head to school, but when was that blushed boiling face of yours ever going to disappear?! Anyways, you would now have a date with Kasumin, what could be better than that??

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more one shots for birthdays or following some suggestions so feel free to leave them in the comments. Also check out my main work on The Crimson Tide series for a thrilling love live fanfic :D


End file.
